


A Galactic Affair

by BabieSp1ce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Bondage, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kassanovella pls notice me ily, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mental Coercion, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader has a lot of feelings, Readers husband is hot but only likes men, Readers is a beard, Smutt, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Watch me make up a lot of stuff, bondage with the force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieSp1ce/pseuds/BabieSp1ce
Summary: He snatched your arm roughly and pushed you into his suite.You stumbled inside then quickly righted yourself, shifting around to glare up at the Supreme Leader as he locked the door.“I will not ask you again, speak.”“Alright look, I don’t know much about his business other than I come in and perform the part. I act like a wife who cherishes and dotes on him, I hang on his arm at parties and-” He took a step forward, his chest heaving.“OKAY! Okay, there are t-times when,” You stuttered, he took another step forward. “Wh-en he goes off for days, he says he’s on business but I had noticed some correspondence come across his data pad that lead me to suspect he’s helping someone search for something, I d-dont know what, all I know is that it’s important…” Your entire body quivered as his chest blocked your view, you tentatively craned your neck to stare up at him. “I’m not lying,”His large gloved hand lifted to the side of your head you recoiled away from it as a reaction, terrified he was about to hit you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/You, Knights of Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Welcome to my first fan-fic, greatly inspired by the wonderful creators that grace this platform!  
> If you do decide to read this trash heap I'd appreciate you giving it a chance, I have a lot planned for this story and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.  
> PLEASE beware this story contains trigger warnings such as domestic abuse and alcoholism! I have tagged the appropriate warnings and will add more as I go. If those subjects make you uncomfortable I beg you to avoid it.  
> TW: This chapter does include references to past abuse.

The streets of Canto Bight were lively as the speeder cruised past them. With your head leaned against the window, you watched enviously when you passed by a couple holding hands or brand new lovers embracing in an alley.

Your right hand was fidgeting with your wedding ring, twirling it around and around your finger, causing you to reflect back to when Corr Laga had slipped it over your knuckle and compelled you to wed him.

Corr... humph, you thought, he had been so lovely when he swooned you away from your youth and family. His neat and dapper sandy blonde hair, pressed clean outfit. Bright green eyes swept you off of your feet in an instant. You were barely twenty and naïve. It had been two years since you left your homeworld, but gods; it felt like a lifetime. Not soon after the nuptials did you know the monster in him. Your contact with family had waned he saw to it to alienate you from everybody in your intimate life besides him. You were an instrument, a gimmick, a charming object on his arm to pair his facade, but he did not need you, no, you weren’t of benefit to him. You knew better now than to disappoint him. His forms of suffering left you shut in your rooms for days with bacta patches until you were presentable to his visitors.

These days you were subdued, reserved for selling your kindness to those he needed you to impress, but otherwise, you were a distant and empty shell. You, of course, got rewarded when you performed well, a substantial balance of credits always remained in your account ready for their disposal with your shopping habit- something had to give you pleasure as Corr did not oblige you to have long-term lovers, it wouldn’t bode well for his influence if his companion had been discovered with another. Every so often you’d snatch a handsome passerby from the bar and pretend to be someone else for the evening, dressing in slutty fits, wearing wigs, but only when you knew Corr was engaged for the night. Though you had never taken it to a physical level aside from chatting and dancing, you just loved the thrill of the chase. 

You exited the speeder, tossing a few credits towards the chauffeur as you walked out into the pleasant evening. The slight breeze from the beach tousled your hair, causing to you grin and inhale the salty air. Before you stood your husband’s business, Paradise Shores in all its brilliant glory, the second most prominent pleasure club in Canto known for its immaculate bars and tramps. A frequent meeting ground for fugitives, bounty hunters, and any other seedy vermin who could manage the entrance cost. Though this evening it would host an entirely new breed of guests, Corr had informed you that the Knights of Ren and the Supreme Leader would be staying in the private sector for the next week. SuPrEmE LeAder, you scoffed internally, what a pompous name to call yourself- but whatever. 

Making your way inside, your heels clicked on the marble floors. The interior was glamourous, decked with glittering crystal chandeliers, an exquisite fountain sat in the middle of the oval which made up the lobby, the walls were lined with gold paper and erotic artworks. Exotic plants were placed strategically. It gave you a certain dramatic entrance attune to a luxury resort, but behind it were the same old seedy dark rooms, neon-lit dance floors, and one of the best bars in town for secret rendezvous.

“Madame” The secretary at the front desk greeted you. You nodded your head towards them as you proceeded forward through the lobby. Stopping at the elevator you set your palm on the scanner, it read your data and the doors pulled themselves open allowing you to step inside. It raised you to the floor above the club, to your luxurious penthouse. You stayed in a private sector in your own loft, disconnected from the primary living space a detail you had insisted upon, although he was your husband Corr was an annoying slob- he also had a part time live-in lover you didn’t care to see. 

The air in the foyer seemed thick and quiet, though you could hear your husband’s echoed voice speaking from his office.

“Ahh, I suppose my sweet has made her way home,” Your spouse said, which made you roll your eyes. Sauntering towards his office you wiped your face free of irritation and replaced it with a wide brilliant smile. 

“Hello my darling” Your melodic voice sang.

“And this is y/n, my adoring wife” Your husband Corr Laga announced with a drip of malice only you could pick up. In an instant, the surrounding air seemed to pulsate as six massive masked figures turned your direction. A seventh masked figure stood towering before your spouse, this one did not notice you but you felt their presence as if you had just run into a stone barrier. Your smile had diminished, you remained there silent like a twit.

“Y/n,” Corr said less than pleased to remind you of your place.

Snapping back into reality it took a moment for your mouth to form words “Ah... yes my apologies It is a pleasure, welcome to Paradise Shores.” A pleasant but fake smile curled the corner of your lips. Corr gave you a dissatisfied look. You realized you had just failed him.

“Come here, my little doll” You hated that nickname. He called you doll because it was your job to get dolled up, to be the image of whatever he wanted you to be, only to be tossed aside right after.

Making your way across the room, all six heads following, you took your spot behind his chair, folding your arms over his shoulders like an attentive bride, you then tapped his chest gently a signal for him to roll backward. Once he did, you slipped into his lap sideways, bending your legs over the arm of his chair while your head came to settle gently upon his shoulder, Corr wrapped his arm around your back and hugged you closely. All an act. You didn’t care for each other. From here you could gaze at your guests head-on. You noted seven warriors, dressed like a death squad clad in black and chrome they took up the room with their demanding presence. Each of their masks had their peculiar characteristic- still not one more barbarous and harsh-looking than the later. Their menacing weapons seemed to hum with the same violent energy that overwhelmed the room. These were killers. Excellent ones, if you had to guess, these were the Knights of Ren. 

A slight movement caught your eye, and you concentrated on it, the masked being at the front seemed to tip their head to the side ever so lightly while gazing at you, you could sense the stare from behind their visor and it had you pinned, your heart thrumming in your rib cage as time seemed to slow down. You felt drawn into the void like a moth to a flame as if you were drawing nearer to the being. An odd tingle crept up the back of your skull and the phenomenon produced a quiver, goosebumps erupted all over your entire body and you cowered almost pulling away from Corr all together with the urge to flee the office, the penthouse, the entire club and never come back. His figure hulked over yours, his chest heaving.

You broke your gaze first instead of concentrating on greeting Corr with a light peck to his cheek. 

“Doll” Corr grabbed your left hand, his thumb rubbing over the band of your ring before roughly pulling you forward to plant a platonic peck on your lips. You gasped against them, his breath smelled of liquor and cigars, you knew where he had been prior and it made your stomach churn thinking of sharing the same saliva as one of his other companions. He was establishing his purchase of you loud and clear.

With a grunt you snapped your hand out of his grasp, your eye twitched. With a deep belly laugh, he proceeded, “Please, grab these gentlemen refreshments. I’d love to leave the responsibility up to you to ensure they have all that they require during their stay.” You nodded resolutely and maneuvered to get up from his chair. It wouldn’t be the first occasion you were provided as a personal servant. 

“There is no need.” The booming modulated voice of the man in front of you made you jump, a shriek trapped itself in your throat.

With a sneer, Corr patted your behind, giving it a tender squeeze, “I see I see well, my darling, please escort these gentlemen to their suite. They will reside in the private sector for the next week.” He reached into his desk drawer to pull out two sets of room keys along with a comm-link “Here are their keys.” He smirked as he held them out to you. “And this Comm-Link will ring right to her own, please do not hesitate to request her at any time.” You loved when he spoke about you as if you were not right there. Corr stood after passing off the keys to you, the Comm-Link to the death God and bid everyone a marvelous evening. A part of you realized where he was headed, but you didn’t let the thought persist.

With a tentative glance upwards, you knew all seven pairs of eyes were fixated on you.

“Yes, gentleman, if you would please accompany me I will take you to your rooms.” With a bow of your head, you rounded the desk and made your way to the exit. The heavy footfalls behind you combined with your quiet dainty heel clicks were almost laughable. You looked quite the show at the front line of seven hulking warriors. It occurred to you how exposed you felt. You chose to dress in scanty, ostentatious, curve-hugging dresses and this one was no exemption. Blood red lace with tiny glimmers of red beads, a plunging neckline, and exposed back. It was floor-length but allowed nothing to the imagination. It didn’t phase you too much since your hips had a seductive sway. 

Not one of them spoke the entire time even when you gave them a tour of their temporary living quarters and handed off the keys, they just moved past you- even though you noticed a few masks that twisted your way to give you one last once over. The bulkhead, the Supreme Leader, he remained behind and peered down at you until you two were alone. You cowered from his stare and took a step back you were met with the icy wall. He took a step forward and lowered his mask to eye level. This mass of a man trapped you against a wall in a secluded hallway. What a power move. 

“I-is there...something I could help you with?” You inquired, peering down at his chest. Normally you didn’t get nervous but something about his energy warned you not to mouth off. 

“No.” He replied, his cold mechanical voice just above a whisper.

“If you desire... women, alcohol, please I’ll call for them here just- “He silenced you when he bought his finger up. Your mind was racing with dread... you stopped yourself from going that mental direction altogether.

“I will not harm you.” He responded as if reading your thoughts.

“Then what are you doing?” You sought, peeping up from your lashes at him. Your limbs were weakening, knees on the cusp of failing altogether. Get it together, you loser. 

His hand met the wall beside your head as he leaned his mask in closer, almost demanding your direct eye contact. You could see your breath fog against his mask, and your frightened face reflected at you. “What do you know about your husband’s business?” The vocoder picked up his quiet demand, making it even more ominous.

“I know nothing, I promise.” You argued. The same tingling feeling from before enveloped the back of your head, generating another shiver to shred its way through you. This time it had more pressure than before, almost like a tension headache you whined, your eyes squeezed shut. 

“You’re lying.” He spoke lowly “Look at me” Your left eye peeked open, okay he was still an inch away from your face. 

His gloved hand reached forward to squeeze your chin and jerk your head upright, once again demanding your attention. You let an unsteady breath out of your nose before both eyes were opened, glaring at what you knew were his eyes behind the visor. “Speak.” He practically shouted, it nearly drove you out of your skin. 

“Fuck… okay, can we not talk here?” You knew there were cameras in this corridor. If Corr wasn’t distracted getting dicked down right now maybe he’d see your turmoil and come do something. 

He snatched your arm roughly then pushed you into his suite.

You stumbled inside then quickly righted yourself, shifting around to glare up at the Supreme Leader as he locked the door. 

“I will not ask you again, speak.” 

“Alright look, I don’t know much about his business other than I come in and perform the part. I act like a wife who cherishes and dotes on him, I hang on his arm at parties and-” He took a step forward, his chest heaving. 

“OKAY! Okay, there are t-times when,” You stuttered, he took another step forward. “Wh-en he goes off for days, he says he’s on business but I had noticed some correspondence come across his data pad that lead me to suspect he’s helping someone search for something, I d-dont know what, all I know is that it’s important…” Your entire body quivered as his chest blocked your view, you tentatively craned your neck to stare up at him. “I’m not lying,” 

His large gloved hand lifted to the side of your head you recoiled away from it as a reaction, terrified he was about to hit you. 

“I said I will not harm you.” He stated bringing his hand to the side of your head once again “Do not resist and you will feel no discomfort.” The tingle cradled the back of your head once more, your eyebrows knit together as a fresh pressure forced itself into the center of your forehead. You groaned again and closed your eyes, before you images flashed together like pictures. The correspondence message, the coordinates, you storming into his office asking where he had been- the argument, the rage, the first strike across your cheek- after that it all halted. Unbeknownst to you your eyes had produced tears at the remembrance, you remained there shivering for a few minutes before your eyes finally opened and you had the bravery to look up at him.

” You may leave.” His body moved to the side, and you were out of his door in less than a Nanosecond.

You had dashed to your private suite, which resided down the corridor that turned into an L shape, your door at the end. The recognition that you were at the disposal of that man and all six of his freaky posse had you in a fit of uneasiness.

After laying on your bed face down for an eternity, you rolled onto your back and glared at your ceiling. Your suite was extravagant, instead of tile your floor was covered in a velvet soft deep crimson carpet. It came with all the comforts one could ever wish for. A spacious kitchen stocked with meals. Your luscious set of couches and chairs that encircled a lovely white crystal coffee table. You even had a fireplace, a luxury most did not have. Your bed was king-sized and made of genuine wood stained black, rich soft silks adorned your sheets and pillows, but a fluffy thick comforter offered you peace and warmth. Though your refresher had to be your favorite, a magnificent golden claw-foot tub demanded all the attention. Your vanity was stocked with all the niceties you could get your hands on, from oils to lotions, creams, scrubs you had it all to indulge yourself into oblivion. Nevertheless it never wholly occupied the vile void in your core.

A knock at your door startled you, but when the lock was deactivated, you recognized who it was.

“Y/n, you realize I demand better of you.” His eyes met yours as you perched on the side of the bed. You cast your gaze down to the floor in submission.

“I know..” You mumbled. “I was just shaken up. They differ from any other clients you have had. I did not know how to perform.”

He crossed the room to stop in front of you, his hips against your closed knees. Pinching your chin in his thumb and forefinger, he tore your head up to meet his gaze.

He stroked your lip “They are here on business. They got word of the resistance scouting this city for intelligence, for what I do not know, but I could not reject them.” He snatched your cheeks in both of his palms, his eyes icy and hard. “Do not embarrass me like that again...” He shook you, demanding your complete attention. “Do you understand?”

You nodded as much as you could while trembling in his grasp. Closing your eyes, you anticipated the blow.. but it never happened. Corr let go of you and made his move towards the exit, he turned towards you before leaving “If they ask you questions you give them the same answers as anybody else, stay out of their way and do not put yourself in harm’s way I’d hate to see anything happen to my little pawn.”

“Yes, Sir...” You said, he gave you one last glimpse before leaving the room, no doubt on his way to his suite to entertain his mister.

Flopping backward, you sighed, closing your eyes. Thinking back to those first few months with him that stole your heart, it was so full of him you couldn’t have claimed it your own. He was so loving to you, a far cry from the treatment you suffered as an adolescent. Your older brother Thrawn always took the limelight from the praise of your parents to the top of his class. He was perfect. His success always shined above yours no matter what. You had an awful argument with your parents the night you rushed off to the local cantina to drown your miseries with cheap alcohol. Corr had been at the bar, looking dapper as ever, his hair wild, tousled and so so soft looking. His eyes captivated you. They were sparkling green pools with specks of blue. He had a compassion that engulfed you as he asked you a million questions, the first being “How can such a delightful little thing have shed a single tear in their existence?” Your eyes had been puffy and red from bawling. You told him all about your life, your parents, Thrawn, down to the argument that lead you to go there. He had listened as if he cared for you, even taking your hand and squeezing it when your tears flowed once again. He told you he could take you away from them, he could give you a new life, a new home. It had been quick, but you had never felt more sure of something in your entire life. If only you had seen the course it would lead you to. Your parents gave no resistance to the idea either, sending you off as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

A few hours later you dragged yourself from your dent in the bed and made your way to your fresher. You wiped off your makeup and smoothed out your hair, then gazed upon your normal non-glamorized face, your dark circles looking like voids in an otherwise pale abyss. Shaking your head, you undressed and started a bath, you decided on a lavender oil to soothe your mind and help you sleep. You moaned at the soothing heat as you lowered yourself into the tub, a tendril of ease wrapping around your body. Sinking down into the bath so the water covered your head you allowed yourself to feel weightless, letting the water blanket and cradle you like a mother’s warmth, to soothe you down to your very aching soul. You stayed submerged until you could no longer stand to hold your breath. 

Sleep did not come readily to you, hours of tossing and turning had you drained. Every time you felt a wave of sleep an uneasy thought yanked you out of unconsciousness, if you were able to sleep sounds of cries filled your head- visions of massacres, decay, betrayal all were not your own. It was as if you were looking through a peep hole into someone else’s mind entirely. By dawn you were just laying there, awake, the understanding that sleep would not come to you was unmistakable and the more you tossed around struggling to rest the more discouraged you became when you couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were gawking like an idiot for a full ten more seconds before you flicked your eyes back to the stage, raising a trembling hand to take a sip of your drink.
> 
> You drunk idiot you thought, you can’t just eye fuck someone like that, Gods you’re a mess, get it the fuck together.
> 
> A noise from beside you earned your attention he had scoffed, yes actually scoffed, as if he had heard your internal monologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcoholism, flashbacks of abuse.

You stared at yourself in the mirror, after working on your face for the last forty-five minutes. You needed a fucking drink, and you were going to look hot getting one. To match your black and gold ensemble, you went with a dark smokey eye with long dark lashes, winged liner, highlighted cheekbones and glossy ruby red lips that had you feeling the part of a dark empress. You fixed your hair in an elegant half up-do, leaving the bottom layer to curl down your back.

Standing from your vanity you began dressing, your gown was gorgeous, ravenous, a show stopper. A sweetheart neckline with a plunge that stopped just below your navel, it was floor length but had a slit that reached your hip. It was black but glittered with golden speckles that caught the light in a mesmerizing way. Moving on to accessories, you pulled on a pair of black silk evening gloves that went past your elbows and hugged your biceps. You chose a gorgeous glittering obsidian necklace with matching dangling earrings.

Moving towards the door you stepped into black pointed red-bottomed pumps, with one last look in the mirror you regarded yourself. You looked like an empress of darkness and you relished in it.

Your journey to the club was short-lived. The air was thick with smoke and conversation that hushed when you came in but picked back up soon after. The room was dark, but it created a dim-lit ambiance that made the environment sultry. The room was peppered with all walks of life, each one more dazzling and beautiful than the next. Walking to the bar Lenny, the bartender greeted you. He always had a smile waiting for you. He was cute, you had always thought his smile warm and endearing that of a younger brother, he had dark short-cropped hair, light blue eyes, and a dimple on his right cheek that popped out every so often.

“Will it be the usual Madame?” He asked.

“Yes, Lenny, thank you” You smiled at him as you propped yourself onto a bar velvet barstool.

“Here you go,” He said with a confident grin, “Added in a little extra for you” With a wink, he bowed his head and excused himself to tend to the new guests who had trickled in.

Taking a gulp of your FuzzyTauntaun you sighed, letting the warmth of the alcohol course through you for a moment. It soothed that withering hole in your heart, making the world more palpable for a few fleeting moments.

The DJ announced the beginnings of a stage performance. You rotated your chair drink in hand to cast your gaze towards the stage. The dancers bowed at the crowd before beginning their sultry show. You sat watching for some time, having finished two Tauntauns and starting on your third when a being sat in the stool to your right.

You did not acknowledge them, continuing to stare towards the stage as the next group of dancers began their set while you sipped on your drink. It wasn’t until they turned their barstool around to face the stage that you stole a glance.

Dark. Huge. Handsome. Your eyes stared at his legs, his black boots attached to long leather-clad massive muscular legs, up to his enormous hands clasping a whiskey glass, a long black tunic adorned his massive chest and shoulders- and then your eyes reached his face. Regal jawline, pouty pink full lips turned down into a modest frown, moles, and freckles, a halo of unruly black hair- then the most fascinating piece of it all was his eyes. Molten rivers of chocolate brown that stared down at you with a fierce intensity.

You were gawking like an idiot for a full ten more seconds before you flicked your eyes back to the stage, raising a trembling hand to take a sip of your drink.

You drunk idiot you thought, you can’t just eye fuck someone like that, Gods you’re a mess, get it the fuck together.

A noise from beside you earned your attention he had scoffed, yes actually scoffed, as if he had heard your internal monologue.

“Hello” His deep melodic voice rang out just above a whisper, it went from your ears straight to your core. It oozed confidence.

Clearing your throat, you cast him a sideways glance that started at his eyes which were still blazing holes into the side of your head, and ended at his hands, “Is this your first time here?” You asked.

“Yes,” He replied in a quipped tone.

“I see, well then welcome my name is y/n, may I ask who you are?” You bowed your head, turning your attention once more towards the stage. “Are you here on business or pleasure?” Act cool. Be cool.

“Ben, you can call me ben.” He said. “A bit of both.” Had his voice gotten lower? You gulped, raising your drink to your lips only to be met with an empty glass. Had you not enough experience in this world to get a grip when you were being a ditz? Cursing to yourself, you went to turn around when his hand on the back of your chair halted your movements.

Looking at him with a bewildered stare, he met your eyes for a moment before smirking. “Let me” Ben waved Lenny over “What are you drinking?”

“Uhm... A Fuzzy Tauntaun..” You replied.

He ordered your drink then let go of your chair, his hands returning to his beverage. Lenny tapped your shoulder when your drink was ready and gave you an alarmed stare. You shooed him off mouthing ‘I’m fine’ before grabbing your drink and taking a sip.

“If it’s not too bold.. what kind of business are you here for?” Your curiosity had gotten the better of you in your drunken state.

“I hate to deny such a beautiful woman an answer, but I cannot give out details,” Ben smirked down at you, his eyes running a trail up the slit in your gown gazing at your smooth exposed thigh.

Clearing your throat for the third? Forth? Time your eyes widened as a crimson blush filled your cheeks. “I see, please” You gave him a full smile “Don’t apologize...” He paused for a moment to watch you.

“Would you like to sit in a booth?” He asked, moving to stand. It was only then that a powerful wave of familiarity hit you, but in your drunken haze you couldn’t figure out how you could’ve known this man, how could you forget a face like that. You gazed at him and his height in thought before your dial-up brain caught up with your mouth.

“Yes...” Ben smirked and held out his hand out. You placed your hand in his palm and allowed him to pull you up to stand. His large fingers covering your dainty digits, he walked you towards a more exclusive section.

The booth he selected was away from the prying eyes of the other patrons. It was yours and his world at this point. You slid into the right side and he the left so you were facing one another head on. Here you took a moment to absorb his face, his lips, his shoulders, hands, his eyes. It appeared he was doing the same when his eyes flickered up from your chest to meet yours. You smirked, the most confident thing you had done all evening.

“Why are you here alone?” He asked, his face serious.

“I enjoy a pleasant drink or two.” You offered.

“Is that why you’re here?” His eyes were boring into you like molten cores.

“No.” He was met with a sad smile and a glint in your eye that was the beginnings of tears, but you swallowed it down. Taking a large breath in through your nose, you exhaled then stared down at your drink. “Can I tell you a secret?” You asked, flickering your gaze up through your lashes then back down at your drink. Every internal instinct told you to shut the fuck up and swallow down what was to come next, but your mouth moved before you could lock your jaw shut. “I’m the wife of the owner of this place he has no time or sentiment for me though- he prefers his entertainment elsewhere. When I- “You sighed, pulling your hands off of the table to fiddle with the tips of your gloves as if they were the most interesting thing in the world “When I am sad about that, I come to get a drink, and pretend I’m someone else. There is satisfaction in leaving your responsibilities behind and being someone else for a change, even if it is only for a night.” Meeting his eyes yet again, you smiled. “If you’d like to leave, I understand, no one wants to speak to a cast-a-side bride, anyway..”

“I understand.” His voice rang in your ears, you looked up at him. “I understand how good it feels to leave one identity behind for another, to be someone else.” He gazed at you. Biting your bottom lip you nodded “But never regard yourself as someone not to be treasured.” The statement made your eyes widen, the deep-set red blush from earlier erupting up to your ears.

Your mind flashed with the times you hadn’t felt treasured by Corr, slapped cheeks, bloodied teeth, the smell of bacta patches. His voice raised so high the little vein in his forehead looked as if it would burst at any moment. Ben’s feet shuffled under the table as he adjusted, as if uncomfortable. You looked back up to him. His face was stone cold and his eyes swam with a black fury that made you cower back against the seat.

“How often do you let him hurt you, y/n?” The authority in his questioning left no room for stupid answers. “When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself and make your own choices?”

“Why would you ask me that?” You furrowed your brows. “How could I ever- “His hand slammed on the table startling you, making you gasp and further recoil away from him. Ben followed your movement so quickly you had no escape, he eased himself to sit next to you. You sat there bewildered in silent terror as he leaned down to whisper into your ear. “You can’t lie to me, you know you deserve better.” His minty breath crossed over your face. He smelled of pine and smoke. The combination and his proximity had your head suddenly swimming. “When you decide you’d like to be treasured by a real man…” His nose traced the shell of your ear sending a shiver down your body “You’re a smart girl I’m sure you can figure out where to find me.” With that, he slid out of the other side of the booth and promptly stormed off towards the exit. Leaving you stunned. The realization smacked you in the face. He was the Supreme Leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes” You croaked, “Please…” Twisting around you stared up into his bewitching eyes “I’ll do anything.” 
> 
> “Anything?” His eyebrows lifted, a threat to tread cautiously with such absolutes. 
> 
> "Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING:   
> This chapter contains a section of full-on domestic abuse. If you wish to skip those parts it begins at (SPOILERS)
> 
> "Your left eye twitched and your lip curled upwards in a snarl as you lunged after him, Corr whirled you around and forced you into the elevator."
> 
> and ends at 
> 
> “You know I don’t like to harm you, but you make me. I have to remind you of your place… you make me this way, you make me do this to you, don’t you see? All you have to do is be useful. I grant you everything.”

“Wait!” You yelled after him, clambering out of the booth and through the same door he had just disappeared from. The corridor was vacant, the sole noise was from the bass in the club. Your feet carried you forward, rushing for the elevator, your hand slapped down on the reader urging it to recognize you and authorize your access. When the doors opened, you crashed into a broad chest that knocked you backward, their hands held your arms to steady you. Cursing to yourself you looked up and suddenly the terror-struck you, sea-green eyes swimming with fury pierced your soul.

“Dolly, what are you doing?” Corr stared down his nose at you. 

“I was checking on things in the club…” You lied, eyes averting downwards it was then that you recognized a second pair of shoes next to your companions. 

Anger had already begun spiraling in your chest when you glared up at the unwanted witness. 

Harbard, your husband’s met your eyes revulsion passed over his features before he shifted his attention to Corr, “I’ll be waiting in the transport, don’t waste too much time.” With one last peek at you, he started his way towards the exit. 

Your left eye twitched and your lip curled upwards in a snarl as you lunged after him, Corr whirled you around and forced you into the elevator. With his hand on your chest, he pressed you back against the wall. His finger lifted to point in your face, you huffed, the liquor in your blood giving you spirit. 

“I hoped I had taught you your place before, you insolent little bitch” The vein in his forehead started to swell “You DO NOT” his finger tapped your cheek “AND WILL NOT” his roaring mouth so close to your face had you turning away from him in outrage. “EVER conduct yourself like a drunken idiot, do you hear me?” 

The ding from the elevator distracted his attention but not for long as he had your arm in a strong grip and was pulling you towards your suite. “And for you to lash out at Harbard, to lunge at someone like a fucking animal-” he halted his yelling as you two entered the private sector hallway whispering obscenities at you even though your attention shifted to the two doors which occupied the Supreme Leader and his Knights. When he arrived at your room, he snatched you by your hair and jerked you up to meet his eye until you yelped and clambered to get out of his hold. “If I didn’t have a transport waiting for me right now, I’d beat the shit out of you, you’re lucky I’ve been lenient.” He pushed you to the ground and wrenched his grip from your hair. Turning to leave. 

Before you realized it you were chuckling. That gained his attention for sure. He halted at the door glaring at you. 

“Please advise me on what is so hilarious?” His face was blood red with anger, daring you to speak. 

“You… are not a real man.” Ben’s comments reverberated in your head, he was restrained so you proceeded, “A real man doesn’t tease with a woman’s heart - take her away from her home, estrange her from her family to profess he cherishes her only to cast her away, a real man doesn’t prance around with new companions, a real man doesn’t strike women. A real man doesn’t rob his wife of basic human desires!” You shouted. 

He was back on you in a nanosecond, he straddled your chest with both hands around your neck pushing your necklace into your skin and cutting off your airflow, you choked scratching at his wrists. “Deprived? Huh?” He asked in a constrained tone as he drew your face closer to his own. “You aren’t deprived you little whore I give you everything you wish, wardrobes, jewelry, shoes, I pay you to do one job and look at how fucking ungrateful you are. Trying to throw it back in my face.” Corr’s right hand raised from your neck to give you a stern blow to your cheek the impact made you gasp and your eyes flood with tears. The realization struck him and he hauled himself away from you, backing up with both of his palms over his eyes. You gasped sweet air into your lungs then curled over to cough holding your throat, you tasted the blood in your mouth. 

“You know I don’t like to harm you, but you make me. I have to remind you of your place… you make me this way, you make me do this to you, don’t you see? All you have to do is be useful. I grant you everything.” 

You coughed “You don’t give me everything, everything means nothing when all I ever craved was you.” You growled out the last word.

“I’m sorry, you know I can’t.” He said before taking off, slamming the door shut behind him. 

You crawled with quivering arms to your lush couch, dragging yourself onto it before you settled your head backward. The absence of sleep and rollercoaster turmoil of the evening had you drained. The thoughts of his words weighed on your heart “I’m sorry, you know I can’t.” It was as if you received a blaster shot straight through your heart. It was true, all you had required was him, his embrace his affection, his warmth- all that he offered others but never you. You were a pitiful creature, stripped of everything down to a substantial level. Yes, you had a pleasant room, marvelous stuff, credits galore but to you that meant nothing. You just wished to feel something, anything. 

Before you realized it you were standing in front of the Supreme Leader’s door, your fist raised to knock but before it connected, the door opened although no one was behind it. Stepping inside, you closed the door behind you, leaning back against it. He rounded the corner to peer at you in your disheveled state- your hair still a wreck, mascara down your cheeks, lipstick smudged, puffy tearful eyes. The unmistakable red tint of a strike against your cheek and your neck that was very much blackened. You gulped and opened your mouth to speak but it was nothing more than a feeble croak, your tears fell yet again. 

“I’m sorry” You wept when he still said nothing, “I shouldn’t have come…” shifting to leave you ripped open the door only for his palm to force it shut. You sighed rest your forehead against the door in defeat, his unmistakable heat radiated behind you as he took a step closer to join his chest with your back. With an exhale of comfort you leaned back into him breathing in his aura, allowing his warmth to envelop and console you. 

“You deprived little creature…” He murmured against the back of your hair. 

“Who's Ben?” You asked softly. 

“Just like you, I also pretend to be someone else when I choose to escape.” 

You signed in affirmation and hung your shoulders, a fresh wave of tears slamming into you. 

“Do you wish to see the world, pet? Do you want to experience what life is like outside of this place?” His tone was calm but stifling. “I see so much potential in you, I see so much of myself in you.” 

“Yes,” You croaked, “Please…” Twisting around you stared up into his bewitching eyes “I’ll do anything.” 

“Anything?” His eyebrows lifted, a threat to tread cautiously with such absolutes. 

"Anything.” 

“Then we have plenty to discuss” He turned around, gesturing for you to follow. Ren sauntered towards his refresher with you toting behind him. Once inside he snatched you up like it was nothing and set your bottom on the counter he then dampened a washcloth and moved to start wiping off your face. You couldn’t watch at him as he did this, you didn’t understand why not only the Supreme Ruler of the Galaxy or even a man you just met would go through such measures of sympathy and tenderness. When he rubbed over your cheek, you winced with a hiss. When he finished tossed the cloth into the sink, then planted both hands on either side of your thighs as he lowered his eyes to match yours. 

“I recognize what it is like to feel desire for someone who does not reciprocate.” His expression had a semblance of understanding, you said nothing, just peered down. “I once offered my hand to someone and was declined.” 

“I did not let it trouble me, I went on. Continued my conquests.” Your eyes lifted to find his like the sad kicked puppy you were. 

“Your companion has been meeting with the Resistance to raise more forces against me in Cantonica, that is what he has been searching for. When I arrived here, I was going to use him to build up intelligence on the Resistance so I could eliminate those insects from this city and suppress their ineffectual attempts.” You blinked at him, bewildered. “You aroused my interest, I had wondered why an enchanting creature would waste her efforts on scum like Corr Laga. I see the power in you, y/n.” He raised his hand to cup your cheek. Your bottom lip quivered as he pressed his thumb against the plump flesh, pulling your lip down as his hand dropped to stroke the finger imprints on your throat. “Why do you remain with him?” Ren asked a hint of scrutiny laced his tone. 

“Because I adored him.” You admit solemnly. “I never considered there was an alternative. He told me if I ever left he’d kill me or go back to assassinate my family. Although we aren’t on the strongest terms my family doesn’t deserve to die.”  
His mouth contorted into a slight grimace. 

Ren said nothing as he moved down to tug off your pumps and you did not object, you were extremely fatigued. His hands moved up to your fingertips, pulling the gloves from your arms. He moved deliberately to free you of your jewelry even letting down your hair. 

“And if that were no longer the issue, would you leave it all behind?” He pressed while lifting you to stand, his hand glided down the zipper at your side. You yet again didn’t protest, letting him slide the dress from your body revealing just your panties- you hugged your arms to cover your bare breasts, you had an odd amount of trust for this man you believed when he said he wouldn’t harm you. 

“Of course I’d leave… there is nothing keeping me here.” Ren pulled the lush white Pleasure Paradise robe from the wall of his refresher and held it out. Your eyes found his in a silent thank you as you turned away from him to slide it on. When you fastened the sash, you glanced over your shoulder at him. He remained there studying you with his arms crossed. 

“Tonight my knights intercepted Corr’s transport, they discovered the makeshift headquarters he had set up in Canto Bight and after building up the leads for those who propose to grow against me they have been instructed to capture your husband and kill the rest of those on the list. We will take him back with us on the Finalizer.” With that he began walking towards his living quarters, you followed. 

“W-wait you’re taking off?” You asked a wave of dread hit you. 

“Our mission was supposed to take a week, but from what I observed in your mind we worked that to uncover the coordinates of his contact, we’re able to crush them sooner than foreseen.” His tone lacked emotion as he spoke. “We will extract the rest of the intelligence from him and move on to our next objective. As for you, I will take you with me.” 

“You’re taking me with you? To the Finalizer?” Your voice faltered- the shock registering. 

Ren grabbed your elbow less than tenderly, dragging you closer to him so his face was inches from yours “You said anything. I’m granting you a gift- a way out a ticket to experience the life you never considered you could.” He peered into your eyes with his eyebrows raised, daring you to decline. 

“Yes,” You whispered, “I’ll come with you.” 

“Good, now sleep.” His hand lifted to your face, and you felt yourself fall in his arms before drifting back into blackness. 

Kylo cradled your body against his chest as he brought you to the couch. He sat your limp frame in his lap, much like how you had snuggled against Corr in his office. The unmistakable anger he had at that moment having seen in Corr’s mind, his ill content for you. He didn’t understand how you could bring yourself so close to the man who would execute you had he no need for you. The way you hugged your arms across his chest, greeted him so warmly, nuzzled up into his shoulder like it was your favorite place to be, had him almost envious. The weight of you against him felt so foreign but your aura soothed him, he glanced down at your sleeping face and caressed your reddened cheek down to your bruised neck. Kylo stared at you, taking you in fully up close. Every eyelash, every freckle, the darkened circles under your eyes that near mirrored his own. He saw himself in you, your conflicts with life, with love. The bite of rejection had insulted him to his core, he swore to never seek another, the situation had made him seem weak and out of control. His Knights didn’t understand his immediate fascination with you- they’d never seen their master suddenly so smitten with a simple woman. But you were no simple woman. 

Some hours later Kylo sensed his Knights drawing nearer and realized then it was time for him to take his leave. He set you down on the armchair while he arranged and organized the pickup zone via comm-link. He arranged for troopers to come to gather your essentials he could see you had a fondness for your things and he knew better than to get in between a woman and her belongings. When he received the confirmation that the Night Buzzard was ready he put on his mask and lifted you bridal style into his arms. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He strode up the ramp to the Night Buzzard. Corr Laga was bound by shock cuffs and stood in a prisoner transport pod conveniently placed in the center of the ship's interior. When Corr saw you curled in the Supreme Leader’s arms he began to scream, banging his frame against the pod’s wide viewport. 

“Put her down, you bastard!” Corr screamed. “Leave her alone, she knows nothing, she has nothing to do with this.”

Ren strolled up to the pod with you in tow, like holding a steak in front of a starving beast he taunted Corr. 

“Why do you think you are here?” Kylo asked, pompous as ever. 

Corr struggled harder against his constraints until he stimulated the shock mechanism and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo approached you casually, coming to kneel beside the tub. He held your stare, his eyes never averting.
> 
> You crossed your arms over the side and rest your head on them, staring up at him through your damp lashes.
> 
> “Hi” You whispered quietly, your teeth catching your bottom lip once again, a nervous tick.
> 
> “Hello,” He returned in his low rich voice, reaching out his ungloved hand settling on your lip dragging it from your teeth, you swallowed hard- your cheeks warming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gaslighting  
> Some spicy stuff

“Mmmnn…” You groaned as you stretched out your limbs the finest sleep you’d had in years slowly slipped away from your eyes as you woke up. The scene before made you gasp in awe. The stretch of the galaxy sat before you on a silver platter outside of a massive viewport. A shift underneath you surprised you and you whipped your head around to discover the Supreme Leader’s mask staring down at you. With a gasp, you hurled yourself from his lap to stand. The cool metal floor stung your naked feet.

“Where am-” The realization hit you “Oh” You whispered in relief, setting your hand over your heart. Glancing up to the Supreme Leader he remained impassive in the pilot’s chair, his hand under his chin watching you. Taking a hesitant step towards him you silently asked permission to invade his space once again, he obliged by motioning you over with two fingers. You clambered back into his lap with a sequence of thumps caught your attention. Peeking over the pilot’s chair, you examined the transport pod that held Corr. He looked like shit. A black eye, a laceration in his lip, his hair and clothes disheveled- he looked pitiful.

“Dolly, baby…” His muffled voice reached your ears. “Get away from him, he’s a monster.”

You placed a knee on the seat between Kylo’s legs and utilized it as leverage to raise yourself enough for Corr to see your face.

“And you aren’t?” You asked incredulously, gesturing to your bruised cheek and neck.

“I don’t commit mass destruction! He’s a murderer! He destroys entire worlds, millions of lives. Don’t be naive enough to trust him.” He pleaded.

“I was naive enough to trust you.” A smirk found its way to your lips.

Corr pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. You could see the anger rolling off of him you realized he was about to burst. His face turned brilliant crimson and in a fit of rage he started slamming his head against the view port. He let off such savage guttural noises as he proceeded until the skin of his forehead split open and sullied the port with blood.

You looked aside in revulsion and concentrated back down on Kylo, who was seated still, your knee between his own. He reached around your legs and swooped you down into his lap which caused you squeal in delight, his warmth was intoxicating on the otherwise cold starship, you were still only wearing your robe and panties.

“From one mans whore to the next!” Corr screamed again. “That’s why I never touched you… so repulsive, so disgusting I HATED YOU. Don’t you realize? You turned me into a MONSTER because you wouldn’t just shut the fuck up and listen.” You closed your eyes and held your palms over your ears, you couldn’t stand to listen to his gaslighting. Kylo’s right hand moved into a fist, force choking Corr until the lack of oxygen made him pass out.

You dropped your hands from your ears and shifted somewhat to glance out into the galaxy until a blank expression adorned your features. A better woman would’ve felt sympathy, perhaps, but you couldn’t bring yourself to feel anything but indignation. Your heart strings had been stretched so tense they broke he had misled you, berated you, beat you. Gaslighted you, mentally coerced you. Ground and broke you down until you felt so miniscule, like nobody, like nothing. For the first time in your youthful life, you felt something. The assurance of a new adventure stirred inside of your gut and gave you encouragement, from henceforth you would never let a man treat you as he had. You wouldn’t be degraded.

After some time of letting your thoughts roam, you considered the Supreme Leader and his conquests since he usurped the power from his master. You had heard reports that he had used his brute force across the galaxy to demand loyalty and eradicate the Resistance. But this was not your war, and he had shown you nothing but patience and gentleness.

“Why me?” You asked patiently.

“As I stated,” His chest rumbled under you as he talked, “I look at myself in you, I see your potential.”

“Do you not trust my judgement?” He inquired, his gloved hand raised to pet your hair.

“Of course I do, I just don’t recognize my part in all of this.” Your head leaned back into his delicate caress.

“You will soon enough.”

A wireless transmission came through the pilot’s cabin, seeking for credentials to enter the Finalizers protection shields.

“NBKR-002, incoming. Prepare prisoner transport and luggage offload squadron. Set up onboarding credentials for a civilian, full medical observation and uniform fitment.” His thundering voice dripped with authority.

“Accepted, access permitted.” The transmission ended.

The Finalizer came into view. The resurgent-class star destroyer looked intimidating, sinister, powerful. You had seen nothing like it. After the astonishment waived a discussion from earlier piqued your interest.

“Supreme Leader?” You chirped.

“Kylo to you in private, please go on.” Kylo answered.

“Onboarding credentials? A medical exam? Uniform fitment? I don’t unders-” He silenced you.

“You are not being brought on board as a captive, it is standard protocol to gather your personal data. The medical exam is for your injuries. I have business to attend too with General Hux when I arrive. When your exams are done, they will place you in my quarters.” The ship shuddered with slight turbulence as it settled in the docking bay. Kylo picked you up with him as he raised, then set you down and stepped around you to shut down the ship. The ramp lowered and a dozen series of uniform footsteps trampled into the primary hub, their aim to take the prisoner transport pod and offload the ship. The Knights of Ren who were so silent you had forgotten they were even there took their exit.

“Supreme Leader.” A Crimson-haired gentleman walked past the threshold of the pilot’s cabin. His ice green eyes fixated on you almost instantly. He was towering, practically as tall as the Supreme Leader and strolled forward to you, peering down his nose like you were vermin. A shock of agitation rippled through your body. He was looking down on you the same way Corr had, your eyes narrowed, which he mirrored. He looked powerful, the markings signified on his nicely pressed uniform lead you to contemplate he was General Hux, the man Kylo spoke of formerly. You had gathered descriptions of him too, although you trusted the Supreme Leader the atmosphere this man threw off made you uncomfortable.

“Who is this?” He urged, his attention shifting back to Kylo.

“Y/n, she is the reason we concluded our mission and was fundamental in the investigation of Corr Laga, which was necessary for discovering the Resistance sympathizers in Canto Bight.” Ren said. “Do you oppose me, General?”

Hux pushed a huff through his nose. Looking to you once more. His entire face transformed, and he gave you a charming smile- you knew it was fake.

“Miss y/n” He held out his hand, you planted your fingers in his palm he lifted your hand to his lips to place a chaste peck on your knuckles.

“General Hux,” You nodded your head gently in respect.

A tall trooper in chrome armor entered the cabin next. “Supreme Leader” They saluted. “I am here for the civilian.” Kylo turned around, finally nodding his head towards you. “Name?” The chrome trooper asked.

“Y/n Laga.”

“You are the captive’s companion?” Hux exclaimed. “Ren, how do you know she is not here to obstruct us! She deceived him what makes you think she won’t do the s-” He was cut off by Kylo’s outstretched hand on his larynx.

“You neglect your place General, her allegiance is to me. You will do well to recognize where your own loyalties lie.” He dropped his grip and Hux tumbled to the grated floor below, gasping for air.

“This is Captain Phasma, please follow her.” Kylo motioned towards the Captain.

“This way.” Phasma stated.

You trailed behind her off of the ship. Looking up you peered at the mass expanse of the docking bay, the hundreds of workers- operators, technicians, storm troopers, officers and personnel all intently concentrated on their tasks. A few heads turned your direction, and you felt exposed, pulling your robe tighter to your frame as you dropped your head continuing on behind Phasma.

She took you down at least 37 corridors, although you were practically sure it all looked the same.

You sat in an administrative office after your medical exam deemed you healthy and took your dimensions. An officer rattled off question after question. Name, age, height, affiliation, education, work experience, lineage, relatives you mention it she asked it all, it felt as if you were in a job interview. After what felt like an eternity, the Captain escorted you to the Supreme Leader’s quarters.

“Put your hand on the scanner, it should recognize your DNA signature.” You did as she said. The door opened with a whoosh.

“You are to stay here unless accompanied, we have dropped your belongings.” Behind her, two of the Knights of Ren arrived. “They are here for your safety.” She nodded matter of factly and quickly retired.

You looked up at the two Knights with large eyes, then gradually retreated backward into the quarters. The door shut as soon as you had crossed the pressure plate.

Finally alone, you sighed and spun around, taking in the area before you. To the left was a door which you opened and discovered a bedroom, an enormous bed with black sheets and blankets, metal side tables, a wardrobe, and another door which you suspected was to the refresher. You turned back into the corridor and followed it into the main living area. To the right was a modest kitchen beyond that was a seating area- a black couch and two armchairs. To the left was what you assumed to be a separate office, it held a desk, a data pad and a few books, yes actual paper books. But most remarkable of all was the enormous window that took up the far wall. It offered the galaxy and all of its magnificent splendor.

Turning back towards the bedroom you made your way to the wardrobe, you discovered a sea of black mostly until your eyes fell on your own belongings looking rather the stark contrast. A blush hued your cheeks a rich pink as you gazed at your things. He had taken the time to bring your clothes and shoes. Shutting the wardrobe, you turned towards the refresher.

His refresher was huge- a massive counter top with a vanity, many storage compartments and drawers, a substantial stand up shower and in the heart of the area a white standalone tub, which had it’s own window beyond it.

Picking your way through the compartments, it astonished you to see your toiletries, even your ridiculous number of beauty products. A shudder rippled through you and it appeared to you how nice a bath sounded it chilled you down to your bones having been essentially naked on a giant star destroyer in space.

Pulling out you a fresh cloth, shampoo, conditioner and rose scented bath oil, you set up the bath. Once the tub filled you liberated yourself of your robe and sunk down into the steaming water- you audibly moaned as your feet regained feeling. You slid down into the water to saturate your hair when you surfaced, you were not alone.

“I see you are becoming comfortable.” Kylo’s natural un altered voice spoke.

You screeched in horror. “Oh….” you held your heart “Please, you startled me.”

“Mmm, I will keep that in mind.” He spoke low, much like he had in the club.

You took the time to soak in his face again, appreciating this man and his beauty. Tilting your head to the side, biting your bottom lip, you concentrated on something you hadn’t recognized before, the long scar across his face. It didn’t take away from his remarkably good looks.

Kylo approached you casually, coming to kneel beside the tub. He held your stare, his eyes never averting.

You crossed your arms over the side and rest your head on them, staring up at him through your damp lashes.

“Hi” You whispered quietly, your teeth catching your bottom lip once again, a nervous tick.

“Hello,” He returned in his low rich voice, reaching out his ungloved hand settling on your lip dragging it from your teeth, you swallowed hard- your cheeks warming.

“Please… continue.” Kylo said with a fire in his eyes. You obediently nodded and removed your arms from the side of the tub.

Keeping eye contact with him, you grasped the washcloth and scrubbed over your chest and arms, going tantalizingly slow. Raising a leg out of the water in a tease, you caressed the cloth down your skin until you reached your thigh; you began the same process on the other.

You received a grunt of approval from him as you slipped the cloth upwards, washing over your abdomen and the valley between your breasts. In a spark of courage, you picked up the cloth out of the water and presented it to him.

“I’ll need help with my back… would you mind?” You eyed him with gentle pleading eyes.

He took it from you and made the motion with his hand for you to turn around and face away from him. You obliged, swiveling to stare outside of the window, staring at your joint reflections. Kylo kept eye contact with you. He started at your shoulders, gently sweeping your damp hair to the side. He brushed the cloth down your neck, then down your back. You groaned softly which made his hand pause, Kylo brought the cloth up and over your right shoulder then down over your plump breast. His nose found the shell of your left ear as his palm gently squeezed the pliable flesh. He gave a hum of approval. He moved on to the other, which earned a small whimper from you. “You dirty little thing…” He murmured, “Do you enjoy tormenting me?”

“Mmmn…. no, ah!” You gasped when he unexpectedly pinched and twisted your nipple, the sensation electrifying you through your core.

“Good girl” Your eyes closed at his praise and you leaned your head back against his shoulder, it was euphoric.

He dragged the rag from your body and planted a delicate kiss on the side of your neck.

“Supper will be here soon.” A groan escaped your throat and your eyes opened. “Don’t be disheartened, we have plenty of time for that.” He scolded mildly, giving your shoulder a moderate squeeze before rising and withdrawing from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should let her come in here and do to you what you did to her,” Kylo spoke lowly. “In fact, I think I’ll do just that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: wHy iS iT SpIcY  
> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, I'm gearing up for the next one! It'll be intense.

Clinking forks against metal plates occupied the chamber. You sat across the Supreme Leader enjoying your first warm meal all day; It was oddly domestic. You stole glances here and there but didn’t feel too bad as you felt him do the same. Once you felt full, you leaned back in the chair picking up your wine; you took a sip- peeping at Kylo over the lip of the glass.

He was already watching you with a smirk, picking up his own glass he mirrored you.

“You didn’t finish your meal.” He declared.

“I no longer feel hungry to food” You sighed and his eyes narrowed.

“Care to enlighten me on just what it is you are hungry for?” Kylo asked, leaning back in his chair, his pupils blown out as he gazed at you.

“You’re a smart man I’m sure you can figure it out.” You mentioned his proclamations from only a couple of days ago.

Kylo pushed air out of his nose roughly and shoved his chair back, his legs lax. Raising his hands, he pulled at his belt, letting it clank to the floor. He moved to his tunic, dragging it over his head and tossing it to the side. You gazed with lustful eyes over the expanse of his large pale chest, counting over the freckles, moles and scars. Gods, this man seemed made just for you.

After an internal battle for courage you stood, after your bath you had slipped on a simple yet sexy black silk nightgown intent on tormenting him as he did you. With a seductive sway to your hips you came to stand between his spread legs, peering down into his eyes which were pure black pools of yearning, gliding from your toes to your eyes. His enormous hands pawed at your thighs as he ran them up and down the supple flesh his touch made you shiver. It had been far too long. With a hum of approval, he lifted you by the backs of your knees, setting your bottom on the table before him with your legs spread wide, exposing your pretty red laced panties. Kylo groaned as he lowered his face straight down onto your core, you yelped at the abrupt sensation, his large tongue licked over your covered slit.

A deep breathy moan escaped your mouth before you could swallow it down.

“So sweet,” He murmured against you, his breath felt cool against your drooling wetness. “So greedy for me, aren’t you? Poor thing, it’s been so long since someones touched you.” Raising his right hand, he brought it up to roll his thumb firmly against your nub. Your head fell back as you gasped, then sighed his name. “Yes, say it. I want to hear you cry my fucking name…” He grumbled, dragging the lace aside with his finger as he devoured you like the last supper.

You couldn’t form words at the bliss, it felt like a new universe had perished and been created between your legs- this man drank you in like he hadn’t had water in days. Your right hand found his dark locks, and you held on for dear life, moaning obscenities and his name. He pulled his face from you for a moment as his arm swept the plates and drinks to the floor to lay you back on the table. He leaned his body over yours. His sopping wet lips found yours for the first time, moaned against them, tasting yourself and consuming in your own essence mixed with his own minty taste.

“So beautiful” He praised against your mouth before moving down to trail wet kisses to your neck. Nipping and biting at the sensitive bruised flesh, he singled out a spot between your neck and shoulder to bite down and suckle on. Maiming you with his own marks, his own brand. You’d never been lavished with such treatment, it surged in your chest and felt overwhelming, tears pooled in your eyes and overflowed down your cheeks.

Kylo raised to stare down at you, moving a hand up to cup your cheek and wipe away an escaped tear.

"What is it? ” He urged, still stroking your cheek.

“I’ve never experienced…” You choked on a sob. “Never been treated so… tenderly,”

His lip curved up into a half smile as he considered you for a moment. Curling his arms under you, he lifted you up, hugging you against his chest while he navigated around discarded dinner wear and carried you to his bedroom. He set you down while he climbed into bed, pulling you tight against his side with your head on his chest.

“Y/n, “Kylo stroked his fingertips down your arm gently. “You asked me what I intend your purpose to be- I wish for you to be my partner. There is so much potential in you for greatness, I see your conviction. But first, you must let go of these sentiments you maintain for Corr.”

You looked up at him shocked opening your mouth to speak but he shushed you.

“Let the past die, you must let go. You cannot allow what he did to further delay your greatness.” Staring up at him, you nodded. An unfamiliar sense of bravery took hold of your heart- it was your time to heal. Corr’s prejudice could no longer hold you back from seeing who you really are. You nestled against Kylo’s warm chest, allowing yourself to sink into him and rest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you slept once more Kylo took the chance to let his mind roam. He did not understand what he was doing, but felt as if it was right. He hadn’t looked twice at a woman since Rey refused his hand. But he couldn’t deny the powerful pull he felt towards you and all you did, the way your eyes lit up when you saw him, your beautiful, sensuous body as if the maker carved it just for him to touch, they way your hips swayed when you walked, your tenderness, your compassionate heart. So wounded by those around you, yet you remained warm, kind and entrusting of him of all people. After his meeting with Hux earlier in the evening, he had seen Corr in the captives’ ward. They had tortured him for information, but he hadn’t been forthcoming. After combing his mind to extract the information Corr was no longer of use to the First Order but the fury Kylo felt for what this man had done to you sent him into a rage. He had punched Corr so roughly his orbital bone shattered.

“I should let her come in here and do to you what you did to her.” Kylo spoke lowly. “In fact, I think I’ll do just that.”

He stalked out of the cell intent on grabbing you from his quarters, but when he entered and saw you in the bath, his thundering heart cooled as if you had splashed icy water on it, smothering the rage. The way you glanced up at him so contently, had teased him so sensually, he could’ve taken you right there, but he chose you needed time to heal. Before he tore you apart, he pardoned himself with a lie, then made good on it by ordering supper. When you had come out in that skin-hugging black silk nightgown he had to stifle the immediate tent in his pants, it suddenly became difficult to hold his word against himself to wait. He could see the gears turning in your perfect dirty little mind and had to indulge himself for the sake of his own sanity. How delectable you tasted, so pristine so perfect the way you sighed his name played on repeat until he heard your sniffles. Like an idiot, he hadn't even taken the time to properly kiss you before devouring you. The sadness rolled off of you in waves, it crashed into his soul. You weren't ready and you needed more time, your mind still set on your past traumas. But you would let go soon, he knew it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stirred finding yourself still shrouded in warmth you nuzzled your face into the crook of Kylo’s neck, murmuring in approval that he was beside you. His hand tenderly rubbed up the side of your hip and then back down.

“I have a surprise for you, an idea for you to let the past die.” His sleepy morning voice rumbled.

You picked up your head to look down at his face, he was already watching you.

“What did you have in mind?” You asked tenderly.

“You’ll see,” He tapped your hip gently “Let’s get up and eat, afterward I’ll take you.”

Kylo rose casually, pulling you to rise along with him until you went to the refresher to freshen up while he called for breakfast. You simply did yourself up with basic but natural looking makeup and brushed your hair back into a simple ponytail. Dressing in black tapered slacks, black kitten heels and a white wrap around tunic you made your way into the kitchen. Breakfast had arrived.

After concluding your meals, Kylo dressed himself entirely and turned into the dark brooding masked Supreme Leader once more. You half trotted behind him as he steered you down the halls of the Finalizer, heads bowed to him but turned to you as you passed, obviously astonished to see a woman walk so casually behind their Leader.

When he paused in front of a room with a window you peeped in and gasped, it was Corr’s holding chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is your right, Y/n.” You accepted the blaster and looked it over, then back up to him for approval.
> 
> “You can do this, I know you have the strength. Let the hate flow through you, let go.” His voice was like a whisper in the whirling pool that was your thoughts. “You know what you need to do,” Kylo urged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic depictions of violence, minor character death.  
> Referenced past abuse and revenge.

“Ky-Supreme Leader why are we here?” You turned to him, perplexed.

“Y/n, you must come to terms with your past and let it die. We have obtained the information we require from him.” Kylo’s modulated voice gave you a chill as you understood the ramifications of what he meant. If Corr was dead, you’d no longer feel the strings connected to him, but could you deal with the guilt of what he requested for you to do?

“Let the resentment you kept within yourself run free y/n, remember all he did to you, every lover he chose over you. Recognize how it made you feel and use it to give you the power to get your vengeance, let go.”

“B-but it was my decision to go with him, to wed him I..I don’t know if I can..” Your gaze dropped down, Ren lifted your chin.

“Y'/n, let go.”

You typically couldn’t find it within yourself to be angry, but the recollections all came hurtling back, the kind experiences you had recently distracted you away from your reality. Your chest heaved thinking of all the tears, the pain, doubting why you weren’t enough for him. Every time you fawned on him and it wasn’t good enough when he was furious and hurt you, when he advertised his cheating and gaslighted you, causing you to feel it was your fault. It was your fault he hit you, he said, your fault he didn’t love you. No, it was manipulation, intimidation. Your ways of liberation were unhealthy, turning to alcohol to conceal the wound in your heart. When the Supreme Leader of the most frightening forces in all the Galaxy had shown you more affection than your own husband in two full years.

Your eyes closed momentarily, when they cleared you felt a restored sense of conviction. You nodded at Kylo; you were ready.

Walking inside the cell alone, you gazed at Corr’s body in a vertical apparatus, each limb clamped down by constraints. Still wearing the same attire but sporting cuts, burns, a deeply busted lip, and massively swollen eye. You smiled faintly in delight. Something about all of it made you feel dominant over the pitiful man who thought he could fuck with you.

He raised his head slowly, eyes widening when he saw you. “Dolly, how wonderful it is to see y-” Your hand connected with his cheek in a severe slap.

“You…” You growled, clutching his shirt, shaking him until his eyes concentrated back onto you. “You’re going to shut the fuck up and take it.” A favorite quote he used to give you before a battering. He opened his mouth to speak once more and received another slap. “How could you, you miserable, foolish FUCK” You demonstrated the rage that swirled within your body. “Cheating on me, beating me, alienating me… threatening me and my family.” Rearing back and using your weight to torque your body, you landed a haymaker right to his nose, earning an ugly crack. Corr howled in pain, cursing at you. You shook your hand out, the shock of the impact having hurt.

“You deserve to die, you deserve all you’ve gotten.” You spit.

“Y/n,” Corr panted. “I don’t know what I can say to make you forgive me.”

“Nothing, you can tell me nothing.”

“Leave this place, you can’t stay here, you can’t stay with him. If you think I’m bad, you do not understand who you’re dealing with. Kylo Ren and the First Order can’t be trusted. Why do you think I was meeting with the resistance?” He took a slap once again.

The blast door to the cell opened and Kylo entered, Corr stiffened in fear. He stood behind you like a dark looming shadow; your chin raised with pride as you stared into your former companion’s eyes.

“So he’s already tainted you…” Corr scoffed.

“No, he hasn’t I could’ve walked away and not come in here but I made that choice. If he’s done anything it’s taught me not to bow to anyone.” You stalked up to Corr once more, glaring into his eyes.

“Right, but if he said jump you’d ask how high, wouldn’t you slut?” He reared back and spit a wad of blood in your face. You stumbled back appalled, wiping the blood out of your eyes but then the rage boiled up before you could stop yourself you were beating your fist into his face. Over and over until his head bobbed from the impacts and he was no longer responsive. Kylo’s hands rest on your shoulders as he pulled you back against him, hugging his arms around your frame in a tight embrace. You panted with exertion and it hit you that this was the best you’d felt in so so long.

“You did so well” Kylo admired, the muzzle of his mask resting on the back of your head.

“I want to see him die.” Your voice was void of sentiment. “I want to watch them do it.”

Kylo stilled behind you for a moment before letting you go and heading to a panel on the wall. He opened it to display all manner of torture devices, picking out a blaster he held it out to you.

“This is your right, Y/n.” You accepted the blaster and looked it over, then back up to him for approval.

“You can do this, I know you have the strength. Let the hate flow through you, let go.” His voice was like a whisper in the whirling pool that was your thoughts. “You know what you need to do,” Kylo urged.

You took a deep but shaky sigh as you gazed at Corr once more. You knew this wasn’t right but he would die today either by your hand or another’s. In a last act of kindness for him, you raised the blaster, aiming right for his heart. Inhaling you arranged your finger on the trigger your hand was trembling so you drew your other hand up to steady yourself. Three, two, your eyes pinched shut- one, you squeezed the trigger and fired. It was done. Before you could look at the sight before you Kylo pulled the blaster from your hands and twirled you around to face him. He pressed your face into his chest as he ducked out of the room with you. Once in the corridor he lifted you up into his arms and carried you in a direction you couldn’t know.

A wave of ultra sterilized air hit your nose, and you finally opened your eyes. Kylo had brought you to the med bay. He whipped you past the nurses’ station, right into a confidential medical suite, and set you down. A doctor entered the room on Kylo’s tail, no doubt recognizing that if the Supreme Leader came into the bay, he was to get treatment instantly.

“Good afternoon I am Doctor Mathis, Supreme Leader how may I help you.”

Kylo tipped his head in your direction.

The Doctor looked down at your bloodied face then your bloodied knuckles. “I see, I will call for scans and once we see if there are any internal fractures we will care for the external wounds.” He took his exit. A medical droid rolled in mere seconds after. It began cleansing your face with antiseptic wipes, then around the wounds on your knuckles, you hissed softly as it burned the cuts. The droid did an image scan of your hands and rolled out of the room with a chirp.

You gazed over at Kylo. He looked comical in the small hospital chair. You gave him a fatigued smile and uttered a quiet thank you. He nodded as if he was going to speak, but the Doctor whooshed back in.

“You’re terribly lucky miss Laga,” Hearing that last name sent a shock through your system, “You don’t have any fractures. We will wrap your hands in bacta you should be fully healed in two to three days. If you have any difficulties or become uncomfortable, please come back to the Med Bay immediately.” With that, he once again scurried out of the room, no doubt a little anxious.

“Kylo,” You mumbled.

“Yes?” He acknowledged then stood

“Can we go back to your quarters now?”

“Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm probably the most- depraved thing I've ever written?  
> It was inspired by a repressed memory from a movie I'd seen ages ago where these two people are cheating with each other so their spouses show up and fck in front of them to get back at them? It may not make sense till you read the chapter and see the context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, we will enter the reader's mind, which will be in italics.  
> Everything in bold will be in the present.  
> I hope that makes sense?

“You did so well” The muzzle of Kylo’s mask was nestled into the side of your head, a slight smile stretched to your lips but you couldn’t bring yourself to be happy about what you’d just done. Having sensed your unease Kylo pulled you to straddle his lap.

He’d taken you back into his quarters after your knuckles had been taken care of and sat with you on the couch.

“Do you not feel relieved?” He asked as he lifted the mask from his head, his chocolate brown eyes searched yours. You couldn’t help but notice the amount of pride he held in his stare. You pondered a moment, did you feel relieved? You’d never been violent in your life, sure you got angry every one did but you never physically hurt anyone. Still not answering him you gazed down at your knuckles, the impact had felt good- made you feel powerful to beat Corr’s face in.

But the trigger pull that concluded his life, didn’t. Kylo shifted under you- not liking to be ignored he pulled your face to meet his gaze he stared into your eyes for a moment before clutching the back of your head drawing you closer to give you a tender kiss.

You smiled against his lush lips, purring softly, your lips pushed together in harmony. His tongue thrust past your teeth and began exploring your mouth, you battled back against him, fighting for control. He grunted at your tenacity, his hips grinding up into yours. You groaned, feeling his hard length press against your core.

The hand at the back of your head caught a fistful of your hair, roughing yanking your head back to expose your neck to his hungry mouth. You moaned when you felt his mouth move past your jaw to nip and suck at your pale skin, “You’re so divine,” He murmured against your neck, “So beautiful,” his tongue licked a long stripe up to the shell of your ear.

You shivered, a moan escaped your lips at his praise. “I... feel relieved..” You sighed. “I’m glad I did it,” He raised his head from your neck to gaze into your eyes, he slowly released your hair.

“Although,” You smirked as an image crossed your mind “You should’ve fucked me in front of him” Your small hand found his neck, clutching his pulse as you firmly pressed him back against the couch, “Would’ve driven him bloody wild I’m sure,” His stare became hooded as if imagining, you brought his bottom lip into your teeth to bite it gently he groaned.

Moving in to caress your nose against his ear you hinted, “Imagine how angry he’d be... watching you destroy me in front of him....” You began to imagine how it’d play out in full detail, letting your mind fill with the images you mentally threw at Kylo, flooding his mind with perversions.

_The blast door to the cell opened and Kylo entered, Corr stiffened in fear. He stood behind you like a dark looming shadow; your chin raised with pride as you stared into your former companion’s eyes._

_“So he’s already tainted you…” Corr scoffed._

_Kylos gloved hand wrapped around your neck pulling you roughly back against his broad chest, his other hand slid around to prod at your breast squeezing it until it earned a whine from you._

_“Not yet,” Kylo whispered, Corr’s eyes grew at the implication suddenly at a loss for words._

_Still holding your neck his free hand began tugging at your clothes, snapping open the buttons of your blouse and trousers, your trembling fingers started to help him while you kicked off your shoes._

_“Stop it,” Corr murmured, “Don’t touch her...”_

_“No,” You sighed, “Kylo please don’t stop”_

_At that, he started tearing your clothes from your body, no fabric able to resist his strength until you were exposed before him, your skin riddled with gooseflesh- your nipples hardening at the cold air. He gripped your hair and twisted you around, sinking you to your knees on the frigid metal floor below, you gazed up at the enormous tent in his pants. Your deft fingers worked at his trousers to spring his aching cock free, you gasped at its size._

**“You filthy thing,” Kylos head tipped back as he grunted, grinding his cock against you drawing a whimper of pleasure from you. You returned to your naughty fantasy.**

_You wrapped your small hands around his length, pumping him a couple of times before your soft lips found the tip. You licked and suckled on it, Kylo hissed his grip on your hair tightening._

_“STOP IT!” Corr shouted. “Leave her the fuck alone you monster! Dolly please!”_

_Kylo responded by thrusting your head down on his length, suffocating you with his cock. You gagged and sputtered against him. He manipulated his power over you and began fucking your mouth at a cruel pace, pulling you back and forth as deep as your throat would let him. Drool dribbled down your chin and tears streamed down your cheeks, he gave you no sympathy while he used you._

_“You see... ugh...” Kylo hissed, his mask tilted towards Corr, “What it .... feels like...”_

_Corr turned his head and shut his eyes, he could no longer bring himself to watch this atrocity. With a flick of Kylo’s gloved hand, Corr’s head jerked back forward and his eyelids forced open. “Oh, you’re going to fucking watch...” Kylo whispered his voice full of promise._

_You were dripping with lust when he snatched you up from his cock, you left it with a slick pop. “You gorgeous filthy woman...” Your hodded eyes were mirrored back at you from his midnight black visor, you looked a mess with smeared mascara and red swollen lips. “Are you ready for me to ruin that pretty little pussy of yours?” Your tongue shot out to lick over your lips, a lewd smile curled the corner of your mouth. He dropped you to your knees once again, this time turning you around and pushing you forward so you were on all fours. A grumble came from his mask as he gazed at your perfect dripping cunt._

**Your bodies began moving in sync, grinding against one another over your clothes. “Keep going, “ Kylo encouraged. You were panting, deliberately rolling your body into his, you needed friction.**

_His gloved hand stroked down your slit, gathering your mess to swirl it around smoothly over your neglected clit. You tossed your head back to moan, the rough fabric felt so good against you._

_“She’s so wet and ready for me,” Kylo lifted his hand to show the gleam of your arousal to Corr. That hand came down to smack your ass and you yelped, jolting forward from the impact. His fingers returned to your pussy as he started to toy with your entrance before pushing two fingers in you at once. You bit your lip and whimpered, slowly raking your eyes up Corr’s form to stare him in his furious eyes. You smirked as your body began to rock back and forth while Kylo’s fingers explored your cunt, pushing in and out of you slowly. Your brows furrowed as he increased his pace, fucking you with his fingers while curling and twisting them inside of you. Suddenly he grabbed you up, your back against his chest while his arms held you from under your knees- your legs wide and exposed showing off your gleaming pussy to Corr._

**Kylos hands found your hips as he started to roughly grind you down on his hard cock, it took all his strength to keep from slamming you down and fucking you till dawn. Your heads were both tilted back, moaning-groaning, whimpering into oblivion. This spurred your naughty fantasy on.**

_“You dirty fucking whore” Corr seethed, “Put her the fuck down you fucking monster. Manipulating her into doing this...”_

_“He didn’t” You met his eyes and he looked disturbed, it was then that Kylo eased you down on his aching length. Your body tensed as he pressed into you- his cock stretching and widening you for him, it hurt- making you whimper. He shushed you tenderly, praising you as he lifted you up then slowly back down letting you get accustomed to his size. Your walls quivered and burned, a deep pressure formed in your belly. Using his hold under your knees to keep you still he started to fuck up into you faster now, his hips snapping at an unrelenting pace. You cried out into the room, your head falling back against his shoulder. It felt so fucking good, being torn apart and used- on display for your cheating ex companion. He bounced you roughly bringing your body down to match his pace-_

_“STOP THIS!” Corr howled, your head slumped forward to gaze into his eyes yet again, his flaming and angry while yours were hooded filled with malicious delight._

_Kylo didn’t let up his relentless pace pounding into you with fervor, he suddenly dropped you back down to the floor never losing his connection with you as he forced you to your hands and knees. The hard metal floor was harsh on your skin but you didn’t care- all you wanted was for him to destroy you. He continued to use you- his hands pressing bruises into the soft flesh of your hips, ripples rebounded from each snap of his hips against your ass. The force swirled around your clit eliciting a shriek of pleasure from you, you could hardly handle it. The pressure in your gut became heavier- more apparent as your climax built up. Your arms gave out and your front half fell to the cold floor below, it cooled your flushed sweating skin- you could pick up Kylo’s grunts as they became louder, he huffed with exertion._

**“Oh, my gods!” You moaned with wanton abandon “Fuck!” Kylo was grinding you down so hard your clit became abused by the seam in your pants, a wet spot had grown on his clothed cock from your wetness and his pre-cum. Your release was building fast-**

_You cried out against the metal floor as your walls began to quiver around his hard length, tightening and squeezing him. “Cum for me baby, come on” He moaned, his wish was your undoing and you came crashing around him a flood of your arousal dripped from your abused pussy as he fucked you until he found his own release, pumping you full of his cum with a roar._

**“FUCK!” The two of you cried in unison as you came at the same time, his body shuddered with rough pants at the same time you trembled resting your sweating forehead against his shoulder, panting into his tunic.**

“You....are the most... remarkable creature..” His hands squeezed your hips not at all softly, you smiled at that moving up to kiss his panting lips. “You make me regret not making that a reality.”

“Mmm, maybe next time?” You replied, his eyes narrowed you were prodding a beast. You slowly raised from his lap, flashing an embarrassed grin at the mess you’d made on his pants. His body followed yours rising to stand. You could see his still half-hard cock print- it definitely seemed as big as you’d imagined.

Your eyes glanced up to him, of course, he was watching you- his smirk was unmistakeably recognizable.

Suddenly feeling coy even though you’d just managed to mind fuck the Supreme Leader into cumming his pants, “D-do you..Uhm… want to shower?” His brows raised. “With me?”

“I want to do many things with you…” He murmured, his hand found the small of your back as he guided you towards his refresher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments and Kudos, I enjoy each one of them so much <3


End file.
